


Impulse

by Fearlesskiki



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this impulsively, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco goes all the way to Munich just to see Mario. But he doesn't foresee that it might be the last time to spend with his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Half_Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Fallen/gifts).



> I love your 'In my veins' series so much and I hope you like this one :) You're really cute and I enjoy chatting with you :D
> 
> This fic is inspired from the Taylor Swift song 'Out of the Woods'

Marco lies on his back, gazing the silver plane pendant that he's holding. It is the one that is identical to Mario's which he got them for their anniversary. He flicks a little of the necklace, making the necklace swinging back and forth in front of him. He sighs heavily at the little jewelry.

 

His relationship with his boyfriend Mario begins from a close-knit friendship back in the days when Mario was still playing in Dortmund. Mario is no doubt his soulmate. They enjoy each other's company and simply couldn't live without each other. Mario is almost like his reflection. Both of them are young, talented, promising footballers. Their playing style compliments each other and they could predict each other's moves. Even off the pitch, they share the same taste in music, fashion and food.

 

Although Mario is the younger one between the two, he is always the one that takes care of Marco's well-being. He would make sure Marco is well fed, making sure Marco is warm enough under the blankets. The younger man is Marco's sunshine. His bright smile is infectious it makes Marco smiles instantly. Mario would make silly jokes and sing to Marco during bedtime.

 

But things changed when Mario decides to further his career at Bayern Munich. They even had a huge fight because of it. He begged Mario to stay but the latter insist on leaving. Marco hates that his lover is so far away from him. Not only they are not playing on the same team anymore, but also the fact that they are in a long distance relationship. It isn't easy, especially they have such busy lives themselves. Sure, there are instant messaging and social media to communicate with each other, but it is just isn't the same. It is true that he could see his lover's face, hear his lover's voice, know what his lover is doing. But he isn't able to touch him, smell him or kiss him. Being long distance is already hard enough, being in a secret relationship makes it harder. Homosexual still isn't widely accepted in today's world. Gay is considered a taboo in the athletic world. Men in sports are seen as strong idols and gay people are seen as weak. They have seen people coming out as gays and ended up being discriminated by their teammates and the fans. Because of that, they decided to keep their relationship under the radar. The public doesn't know about their relationship until now and there are many uncertainties about their future. Marco doesn't know if he actually has a future with Mario or not. Day by day the relationship becomes more and more fragile.

 

And it doesn't help when they are surrounded by men. Mario is a pretty boy and with his cheerful personality, it does attract many people. He isn't comfortable seeing Mario being too friendly with his teammates. Mario's Bayern teammates are pretty good looking. And now with the Borussia Dortmund heartthrob Robert Lewandowski joining Bayern, it makes him more insecure. But Marco never raises his jealousy issues to Mario. He has faith on Mario and he trusts his lover. But Mario, on the other hand, has been vocal about his friendship with Pierre. Mario thinks the relationship isn't platonic. But the truth is that Pierre is just a friend. Marco never has feelings for him as the Gabonese isn't his type at all. However Mario and he have been arguing this matter for a couple of times and it didn't end well. In fact, they just had this argument two weeks ago and they still haven't resolved it.

 

Marco takes out his phone from his pocket. He taps into Instagram and the first photo that comes out is Mario's photo. Marco recognizes the background. It is Mario's holiday home. They have plenty of sweet memories in that house. They had countless of selfies, had a few failed cooking attempts and even had their first sex there. The photo makes him realises he misses Mario a lot.

 

He grabs his bag and sprints his way to the car. He doesn't care who's right or wrong in the previous argument anymore. He doesn't care that the fact that he doesn't have a license to drive. He doesn't care that it's a 7 hours drive. He doesn't care that he has an appointment with the physiotherapist at 2 pm. He just wants to see Mario. He wants to hold Mario, cuddle him, kiss him, make love to him. Mario is the only thing in his mind throughout the long journey. He is ecstatic to meet his boyfriend. When he arrives Mario's doorstep, Mario is stunned to see him here.

 

"Marco? How on earth-" he said.

 

"Mario, I miss you. Let's forget about everything else, okay?" Marco interrupted him.

 

Mario stares at Marco with his big brown eyes, mouth slightly parted but not sure what to say. At last, he utters, "But you're not supposed to be here."

 

"Fuck the whole world. I just want to be with you." Marco said. The Dortmund player quickly moves forward and pushes his lover to the wall. He holds Mario's face and smacks his lips to Mario, swirling his tongue to explore his lover's mouth. He finds his lover's tongue and both of them dance along in the same rhythm. Marco becomes energetic as ever. He feels a big rush of adrenaline running through his heart. When he pulls away from his lover, he feels warm, calm and happy. All the long hours on the road are definitely worth it.

 

Mario flashes a smile to Marco. He glances at the clock and it is already 7.13 pm. They decide to go one of their favourite restaurants. Mario holds his beau's hand with his right hand while controlling the steering wheel with the other. When they reach the restaurant, Mario picks a spot near the window so they could watch the spectacular night view. Both of them don't speak much during the dinner, but there are plenty of eye gazing and blushing. In the middle of the meal, Marco notices something different about Mario. Mario's smile has faded away and he looks anxious. He lowers his head and taps his phone. It looks like he's texting someone. Not long after, Marco receives a text message. It is from Mario. The Dortmund player taps his phone to read the message.

 

Mario: Someone is looking at us. We have to leave. Don't look around. Act natural.

 

Marco did as he was told and the couple swiftly leaves the restaurant. There is indeed a man with a big coat and sunglasses following them. Marco and Mario quicken their footsteps, trying to break away from the stranger. But the man is able to catch up with them. Rain starts pouring down the street as they walk out from the restaurant. As soon as the couple reach the car, they are already soaking wet. Mario starts the engine and sprints. The stranger too drives a car and chases them.

 

"It must a paparazzi. I saw him holding his phone suspiciously. He is probably taking our photos." Mario said.

 

"What?" Marco exclaimed. He never thought someone was following them the whole time. He starts to panic. The Dortmund player looks back and forth, praying that they could escape from the paparazzi. He worries about their future. Both Mario and Marco are two famous footballers in their country and if the world finds out about their relationship, their lives wouldn't be the same anymore. People will despise them, give them ugly labels. Their teammates won't be viewing them the same way again. Marco could sense Mario's face is tense even under the minimal night lights. He looks the back and the paparazzi still chasing them like a hawk. They still unable to flee away from the paparazzi despite speeding on the road. Mario increases his speed under the heavy rain, passing through the other cars but still isn't able to lose the paparazzi. At one point the car slips due to the slipery road, changes the car's direction. Mario loses control of the car. He tries to hit the brake but it was too late. They ended up crashing into a wall. Marco could feel a huge force on his chest when the seat belt chokes him, preventing from hitting the glass. Marco looks to Mario's direction. The airbag at Mario's side didn't deploy and his lover's head is banged to the steering wheel, causing him unconscious. Marco could see blood flowing from Mario's forehead. And Marco's heart starts to bleed.

 

"Mario! Mario!"

 

Marco screams his lungs out. He shakes his boyfriend but the latter doesn't respond. The Dortmund player burst out in tears as he yells, hoping to wake his boyfriend up. He takes out his phone from the pocket and call the ambulance. The ambulance arrives shortly after the call. Paramedics remove the couple from the damaged car and takes them to the hospital for treatment. Marco breaks down and sob, blaming himself for the accident. He regrets coming to Munich, regrets to meet up with his boyfriend. If he wasn't here, this accident wouldn't happen. He wishes he could replace Mario and have himself suffer instead. He is in a bad shape himself with whiplash and bruises on his arms but he doesn't bother about it. The only thing in his mind is Mario's life.

 

When they reach the hospital, Mario is taken to the emergency room. Marco demands to enter the emergency room but he is stopped by the nurses. They had to drag him to another room for treatment as the Dortmund star refuse to get treatment. Marco prays to god, praying that Mario will be safe. Tears keep on falling from his eyes as he gets himself treated. He then rushes to the emergency department, waiting for Mario's result. His limbs are shaking when he is crying. Flashbacks of the accident still haunts him. Mario's family arrives the hospital after half an hour. They asks Marco about the accident and Mario's current condition. Mario's mom is the emotional one. She shakes Marco, begging him to tell her but Marco is too devastated to speak. He just cries in front of her. Mario's brother tries to calm them down. When the doctor comes out of the room after a couple of hours, Marco grabs her arm and asks about Mario condition. She calms Marco and the Götze family down and explains the situation. Mario has a concussion and he needs time to heal. However, she does allows him to visit Mario. Marco sprints into the emergency room and grabs Mario's hand. He keeps on apologizing and crying his eyes out. In the midst of crying, he could feel Mario's hand moving. He looks up to his boyfriend with a blurry eyesight. Mario looks at him and flashes a smile, then speaks with a hoarse voice.

 

"Marco, I'm glad you came here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cover is made by the wonderful [half_fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Fallen/pseuds/Half_Fallen) who made me smile and cry with her fics. She has the most wonderful writing skills ever, you just have to read her fics. 
> 
> Also this cover somehow reminds me of Twilight *laughs*

[ ](http://s1289.photobucket.com/user/Yvonne_Chia/media/Book%20Cover/tumblr_inline_ohxt86sTDj1rkcpz6_540_zpsti2tgceu.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I use the same planes as the song because it bods well with Marco's personality in this story :D
> 
> Playlist:  
> Out of the Woods - Taylor Swift
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
